zack_and_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
A Journey Begins
"A Journey Begins" is the first level in both the Jungle Ruins Area and the game "Zack & Wiki: Quest for Barbaros' Treasure". "A Journey Begins" introduces the some of the most important characters, including Johnny Style, Wiki, Zack, Captain Rose, The Rose Rock Goons, and Barbaros, and sets the stage for the game, introducing Zack and Barbaros's deal that if Zack restores Barbaros, then Zack gets to go to Treasure Island, and introducing the conflict between The Rose Rock and The Sea Rabbits. Synopsys "A Journey Begins" starts with a cut scene on a plane that introduces Zack , Wiki , and Johnny Style . After the cut scene, Wiki gives Zack a tutorial in the form of getting ready to leave the plane. After Zack looks around some, an alarm sets off. The Rose Rock's ship appears above the Sea Rabbits ' ship. A cutscene then shows Rose commanding her goons to steal the Sea Rabbits' map. The goons then shoot at the Sea Rabbits, and Johnny abandons ship, leaving Zack and Wiki to escape on their own. Zack pulls on a lever that opens the hatch, and Zack and Wiki jumps from the plane. Wiki starts to tease Zack about the fact that he can’t fly, and will make a pancake on the ground, but then Zack finds an umbrella . Wiki teaches Zack to look closely at the umbrella, and Zack proceeds to open the umbrella to slow his descent. Wiki proceeds to trick Zack into throwing away the umbrella to teach him to throw items away, and then Zack falls and gets caught on a tree. Wiki then catches up to Zack, and observes that 1) There is treasure, and 2) The Sea Rabbits’ plane is going to crush them. Zack then shakes a tree to release a Centipede, and proceeds to transform it into a Centi-saw, and cuts down the tree, allowing them to cross to another cliff with the treasure on it. Zack and Wiki open the treasure chest, and it turns out that the chest contains the head of the cursed legendary Barbaros, whom promises to give Zack his ship and take him to Treasure Island if he can make Barbaros whole again. Secrets﻿ *Before crossing the tree bridge, pull up all the roots to get a mysterious treasure Dialogue First Scene: Wiki: "Zack, it's time to wake up! We're almost there!" Wiki: "..." Wiki: "OH GOODNESS!!! LOOK AT ALL THIS TREASURE!!!" (*Zack suddenly wakes*) Wiki: "You fall for that one every time. You love your treasure, don't you Boss?" Johnny: "Yo Guys! We're approaching the drop zone!" Wiki: "Hey Johnny" Wiki: "I know we don't look like much, but we're still pirates" Wiki: "Why do we have to ride in this rickety bucket?" Wiki: "We need to ask for first-class next time" Johnny: "Tell it to the captain. We're up to our ears in debt. Heck, we had to sell off my old ride" Johnny: "I can't get any work done with this discount rent-a-plane. I need my ride..." Johnny: "Hey! Ya listening!?" Johnny: "Hmph! Nobody ever listens." Johnny: "Yo! Wiki!" Johnny: "Make sure ya take care of the prep-work" Wiki: "I'll get right to it!" Category:Jungle Ruins Category:Stages